realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Itasah
Sent away at a young age to his Uncle Yuri’s to learn necromancy, Itasah found that it was not his true calling, and instead became a soul harvester. He searches for something within Hyrule but speaks to no one of his goal, and travels in search of this thing with his one trusted companion, Tanir. Background Itasah was raised solely by his father since he was three, just before the boy’s third birthday his mother died of an unknown illness. His life was not perfect, but it was not horrible either. Itasah’s father, Ryuk, was a necromancer; and after the death of his wife he searched madly for a way to revive her. He knew that normal necromancy would merely reanimate her corpse, Ryuk wanted to bring her back to life. He spent years of his life balancing out his search with raising his son Itasah while at the same time running a magic shop. It was too hard for Ryuk to balance all this out, and when Itasah turned seven, his father sent him away to his uncle Yuri to learn necromancy; wanting the art to pass along through the family. Seven years old and at his uncle Yuri’s house, Itasah gradually got used to the art of reanimating the dead, of course he only saw his uncle do it, the old man was spending some time only showing Itasah and explaining to him how it worked. After months of studying books and listening to his uncle’s ramblings about necromancy, Itasah was finally allowed to start learning it firsthand. Yuri took his nephew to the southern graveyard to begin his training, and helped young Itasah along his first few steps of the way. The old necromancer brought a skeleton out of its grave, but then freed it from his control and let the bones crumble to the ground. He instructed Itasah to reanimate the bones and just make the skeleton stand for now. Itasah tried to do as told, and slowly the bones began coming together, surprisingly the boy was able to properly assemble the skeleton on his first try; all those months reading books and learning about what bones went where had paid off. Years went by and Itasah learned more and more about the art of necromancy, however, he was not very interested in simply being a marionette of stalfos, the boy began studying Poes around the time he was eleven. He had seen his uncle control the ghostly beings before, and Itasah like the idea of doing that better than bringing up corpses to control. After reading up on a few books about it, Itasah found that there was little to no information about how to control Poes, questioning his uncle Itasah received a much better way to accomplish his task. Yuri saw the interest in his nephew, and knew that he was no necromancer, sure the boy could use that art, but reanimation simply was not his nature. Old Yuri went into his room and dug around a bit, cursing every now and then when he couldn’t find what he sought, but after a few minutes of digging he came back out with a medallion that would give Itasah what he sought. It was a golden medallion; in the center lay a dull purple gem, with five smaller ones around the edges of the medallion. Yuri explained to his nephew that the art he pursued was not that of a necromancer, but he would help Itasah achieve his goal regardless. Much more, newer, studying came upon the boy and he would spend not months, but a year of studying before he was aloud to begin his new art. Nearly thirteen, Itasah was escorted by his uncle Yuri once more to the southern graveyard only this time it would be not bones they were seeking; but Poes. After spending nearly half the night in the graveyard one Poe came on it’s own to try and frighten these two fleshy, still living, people off of it’s territory. Itasah did not yet have the magical strength to force this Poe into submission, and so Yuri did the hard part for him. Once bound in place by Yuri, Itasah began his chant for the first time in order to steal this soul as his own minion, at first it seemed as though it wasn’t working, but after a while the Poe began to wither away into nothingness and the boy’s medallion flashed with a purple light, and the dull purple of the center gem grew brighter. That was the beginning, Itasah stayed with his uncle and developed his skills for a few more years, but left on his own when he was seventeen, feeling he was ready to survive in the world with out his uncle Yuri there to help him. As the years passed Itasah became stronger himself and harvested more souls, making more minions for himself. To this day he travels around Hyrule, searching for something, what that something is though is known only to Itasah, and the only minion he trusts, Tanir. The man is no necromancer, he is a soul harvester. Special Skills Quotes See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters